1. Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to an integrated home automation system that includes centralized control for controlling motorized shades in a residential home.
2. Background Art
It is known to control the operation of a motorized shade or drapery by transmitting command signals to the motorized shade or drapery from a control system, thereby, directing the motor to move the shade or drape. Shades move in a vertical direction and wrap around a roller tube while drapes move in a horizontal direction. One known example of a control system that operates motorized screens, drapes, and curtains is illustrated in a 1989-1999 catalog published by Crestron Electronics, Inc.
Furthermore, one skilled in the art of network control system design would recognize that there is no difference between the type of commands used to control shades, lighting, slide projectors, and other pieces of interfacing equipment. Certain of prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,627 (“the '627 Patent”), assigned to Lutron Electronics Inc., purport to distinguish between various subsystems that could be used in all overall home automation system, such as a “lighting system,” a “shade network,” and a “security system.” However, these patents are typically written from the aspect of a company that specializes in one of the subsystems (i.e. Lutron Electronics, Inc. specializes in lighting) and not from the point of view of a company specializing in control systems (i.e. AMX, Control4, Crestron, or Savant).
It would have been apparent to one skilled in the art of computer network technology that there are no basic network design features (i.e. physical layer, baud rate or network topology) that would be different based on whether a network was used to control residential shades, residential lighting, or other residential systems. So, regardless of certain representations made in the '627 patent there simply has not been any difference between shade control communication networks and lighting control networks.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional shade system 100 that includes motorized roller shade (shade) 106 that is used to cover window 108. Shade 106 includes flexible shade fabric 104 that is windingly received onto rotatably supported roller tube 102. Shade 106 also includes an electric motor (not shown) that drivingly engages roller tube 102 in order to rotate roller tube 102. It is known to control such shade 106 from a centralized location as part of an overall home automation system.
Referring now to FIG. 2, it would have been clear to a network designer, since at least the late 1980's, that there are several basic network topologies available for interconnecting various computer-controlled devices, such as for example, interconnecting the various devices of a home automation system. Several different network topologies are shown in FIG. 2, and described below.
In bus network topology 202, each node is connected to a single cable 203. A signal from a source node travels in both directions to all nodes connected on the bus cable 203 until it finds the intended recipient node. In all the network topologies shown in FIG. 2, the central, source, or hub node, is shown as the solid, shaded circle, and the attached nodes (which generally represent computers, or in the case of a home automation system, microcontrollers), are shown as the empty, un-shaded circles. In bus network topology 202, if the intended recipient address, for a particular data packet, does not match any address of a node connected to the bus, then that data packet is ignored. Alternatively, if the intended recipient address matches the address of a node connected to the bus, then that data packet is accepted at that node. Since bus topology 202 consists of only one cable 203, it is rather inexpensive to implement when compared to other network topologies. However, the low cost of implementing the technology is offset by the high cost of managing the network. Such cost is partially related to the cost of adding other nodes (or computers), which includes running the bus (cable 203) to the new node and/or a bus-feed to the existing main bus. Additionally, since only one cable is utilized, it can be a single point of failure that takes down the entire network. In terms of home (or commercial) automation systems, additional limitations can include that only a limited amount of power can be transferred to devices on bus network 202 from the central node. If additional nodes are added that require additional power, a new power supply could be required, but there is a limit as to how much power can be transferred over conventional cabling for bus network topology 202.
In local area networks where star network topology (star network) 204 is used, each node is connected to a central hub with a point-to-point connection. Star network 204 does not necessarily have to resemble a star to be classified as a star network, but all of the nodes on star network 204 must be connected to the one central hub. All traffic that traverses star network 204 passes through the central hub, and as such, the central hub acts as a signal repeater. The star topology is considered the easiest topology to design and implement. An advantage of star network 204 is the simplicity of adding additional nodes. The primary disadvantage of star network 204 is that the hub represents a single point of failure; if it fails, no communications can take place (whereas in bus network 202, a non-source node (the one or more unshaded nodes) can take over as the source node). In terms of automation systems, star network 204 can transfer larger amounts of power, because each interconnecting cable only has to handle the power that its end node requires (i.e., one cable does not carry all of the current for the entire network), although a new power supply at some point might be required. However, each time a new node is added, the cable must be “home-runned” back to the central (or source) node, which can be costly.
Another local area network is daisy-chain network topology (daisy-chain network) 206. In daisy-chain network 206, it is fairly easy and straightforward to add more computers into the network by daisy-chaining, or connecting each computer in series to the next. If a message is intended for a computer partway down the line, each system bounces it along in sequence until it reaches the destination. A daisy chain network can take two basic forms: linear and ring. In terms of automation systems, daisy chain network 206 is also problematic in terms of power because all of the power needs to be transferred through one cable, similarly to bus network 202; thus, there are practical limitations as to the number of devices that can be attached and/or the total power that can be provided. If additional power is required in nodes further down the line in the daisy chain, then local transformers or other power supplies could be necessary to provide the additional power.
A linear topology in a daisy chain network 206 puts a two-way link between one computer and the next. By connecting the computers at each end, a ring topology can be formed. An advantage of the ring topology is that the number of transmitters and receivers can be cut in half, since a message will eventually loop all of the way around. When a node sends a message, the message is processed by each computer in the ring. If the ring breaks at a particular link then the transmission can be sent via the reverse path thereby ensuring that all nodes are always connected in the case of a single failure.
Tree network topology (tree network) 208 is also shown in FIG. 2. The topology of tree network 208 is based on a hierarchy of nodes. The highest level of any tree network consists of a single, or ‘root’ node 210 (i.e., the sold circle of tree network 208). Root node 210 is connected either to a single (or, more commonly, multiple) node(s) 212 in the level below by point-to-point links (note that root node 210 is connected first to first lower level node 212a, and then first lower level node 212a is connected to first lower level node 212b, and so on). These first lower level nodes 212 are also connected to a single or multiple second lower level nodes 214 in the next level down. Tree networks 208 are not constrained to any number of levels, but as tree networks 208 are a variant of bus network 202 topology, they are prone to crippling network failures should a connection in a higher level of nodes fail/suffer damage (i.e., if first lower level node 212a failed, everything would essentially fail as root node 210 is then cut off from all of the other nodes). Each node in the network has a specific, fixed number of nodes connected to it at the next lower level in the hierarchy (“lower” referring to levels away from root node 210; the first lower level including first lower level nodes 212, the next lower level including second lower level nodes 214, and so on), this number being referred to as the ‘branching factor’ of the tree.
While tree networks 208 are capable in terms of data throughput, in terms of power distribution, tree networks 208 suffer from the same limitations as bus network 202 and daisy chain network 208 in that all of the power must be transferred by the first cable from the central node; further, because of the nature of the “tree” like growth, there is no way of knowing in advance how much power each branch might ultimately have to transfer. If additional power is required in nodes further down the branches of the “tree,” then local transformers or other power supplies could be necessary to provide the additional power.
The last network topology to be discussed in regard to FIG. 2 is mesh network 216, which is a network topology in which each node (called a mesh node) relays data for the entire network. All nodes cooperate in the distribution of data in mesh network 216. Mesh network 216 typically has a self-healing capability that enables data rerouting when one node breaks down or a connection goes bad. As a result, mesh network 216 is typically quite reliable, as there is often more than one path between a source and a destination in mesh network 216. Although mostly used in wireless situations (shown as dashed lines), the “mesh network” concept is also applicable to wired networks (solid lines) and software interaction. Mesh networks 216 are applicable to data only, as power cannot be effectively be transferred wirelessly.
Mesh networks 216 can be designed using a flooding technique or a routing technique. When using a routing technique, the message is propagated along a path, by hopping from one node to the next node until the destination is reached. To ensure all its paths' availability, a routing network must allow for continuous connections and reconfiguration around broken or blocked paths using self-healing algorithms. A flooding technique is one in which the message is transmitted to all of the nodes of mesh network 216. The attractiveness of the flooding technology lies in its high reliability and simplicity. As those of skill in the art can appreciate, there is no need for sophisticated routing techniques since there is no routing. No routing means no network management, no need for self-discovery, no need for self-repair, and, because the message is the payload, no overhead for conveying routing tables or routing information.
A mesh network whose nodes are all connected to each other is a fully connected network. A fully connected network can be costly, as either a wired connection is required between each node (or computer) or a wireless interface needs to be installed. Of course, the wireless interface can save wiring costs, but can also prove to be less reliable (and slower) under some conditions, as those of skill in the art can appreciate.
Attention is now directed to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional automated combined shading and lighting control network system (control system) 300 that is suitable for use in, among other places, a hotel suite, for controlling motorized roller shades, lighting, televisions, among other devices. It is known by those of skill in the art to provide a centralized control system that provides both lighting and shading control functions. Such a centralized system is shown in FIG. 3.
Control system 300 includes room controller 302, set top box 304, television 306, bus 308 (which can be RS-485, or Cresnet®), interface units (IUs) 310, transformers 312, light dimmers 314, keypads 316, and shades 106. Bus 308 is typically capable of carrying 24 VDC. Those of skill in the art can appreciate that other devices, not shown, can also be included in control system 300. For example, room controller 302 can also be directly connected to, or indirectly connected to (through other routers (not shown)), wide area network (WAN) 322, such as the Internet. In addition, IUs 310 can be wall mountable for the case of local and remote control of shades 106, desk mounted, or located elsewhere. Room controller 302 can also be connected to IU 310 for controlling shades 106, and can also connected to light dimmers 314 (which are typically wall-mountable) for controlling the dimmable lighting loads. Room controller 302 and transformers 312 are further provided for controlling motorized roller shades 106 by controlling the motors therein to position shades and drapes. An early example of such a centralized control system is “The Crestron New Generation Total Control System”, circa 1998. In some configurations, IUs 310 also provide signals, typically in digital form (although they can also generate analog signals) to control a collection of one or more relays that provide power and control signals to the motors in motorized roller shades 106. The relays can be controlled by bus 308 so that power can be forwarded to motorized roller shades 106 from transformers 312, alone with control signals that are delivered by bus 308.
Room controller 302 can transmit command signals to light dimmer 314 for directing that the dimmable loads be set to particular intensity levels that can range from between 0 and 100 percent. Likewise, room controller 302 can also transmit command signals directing that the motorized shades be set to various positions that can range from between fully closed and fully open. Control system 300 can further include microprocessors at each of motorized roller shades 106 in IUs 310 that are connected to the network for transmitting control signals and for storage of a database including network-related information. However, it is also known to those of skill in the art that some control systems 300 do not include processors in any of IU's 310 and/or motorized roller shades 106.
Control system 300 is programmable such that preset shade positions for shades 106 can be stored in control system 300 for subsequent selection by a user by actuation of a preset actuator provided by IU 310. Control system 300 is also programmed to address other devices connected to the network with a unique identifier to provide for network communication between the devices and to provide for centralized control of shades 106. The “other devices” can include television 306, set top box 304, as well as light dimmer 314 and keypad 316 (which can used to enter a code to unlock a door, or a card swipe, that can read a magnetic strip, also to unlock the door). Control system 300 is also programmed to assign the electronic drive unit (EDU) 326 of each of shades 106 of control system 300 to one of the wall-mountable IUs 310 for control of its respective EDU 326 from the wall-mountable IU 310. Note also that for each shade 106 there is a transformer 312 that provides the necessary voltages/power to motorized roller shade 106 via control of its respective IU 310. It is to be noted that the EDUs are relatively simple devices in this example and do no more than receive command signals from IUs 310, and transfer the data/commands as needed.
It has also been attempted in the prior art for shade 106 to mimic a light dimmer setting wherein, for example, a dimmer setting of 50% would be equivalent to opening a motorized window shade half-way. This leads, however, to obvious drawbacks in that the outdoor ambient light varies according many factors including season of the year and cloud cover.
It is known by those of skill in the art that connecting either shades or lighting controls to a network is not complicated using any one of several network protocols, such as, but not limited to, Crestron's “Cresnet®”, Power over Ethernet, Zigbee, among others. However, it is also known to those of skill in the art that while any one of several network topologies can be used, as discussed above, each has problems associated with them. Furthermore, it is also known by those of skill in the art that conveying power to motorized roller shades, as shown and described in reference to FIG. 3, can involve the separate installation of in-the-wall mountable transformers 312 that presents a host of separate issues. First, there is the construction costs, and damage done to walls. Even if transformers 312 are not wall mounted, they still must be put somewhere, and they are relatively inefficient, generate heat, as well as electrical noise.
Thus, there is a need for a hybrid star and linked network with power storage capability at each node in order to provide desirable characteristics for a home, office, or hotel suite automation system that includes control of shades, audio speakers, among other devices.